Algo que no debí escucha (fanfic)
by light-panconqueso
Summary: ¿que pasaría si mikasa fuera secuestrada, y al salvarla perdiera una parte de si? ¿levi se siente enamorado? ¿eren se enamoro? ¿con quien se quedara mikasa? (erenXmikasaXlevi)
1. Capitulo1: secuestro

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya esperoq ue le guste y lo siguire mañana despues me emppezare demorar mas...

* * *

Capitulo1: ¿de qué hablas?

En el último intento por secuestrar a Eren terminaron con un nuevo problema, desde que Annie escapo y se unió junto a Reine y Bertholdt para el secuestro de Eren nunca pensaron que Mikasa Ackerman sepa una de sus otra debilidades y unos de sus secretos y planes… decidieron dejar atrás el secuestro de Eren… por que ahora irían tras ella…

* * *

Eren… que es lo que piensas de mikasa? –preguntaba Levi a Eren en su oficina mientras limpiaba su espada

Eh! Perdón heichou pero no entiendo su pregunta-dijo Eren confundido

Seré sincero…. Que quieres que sea Ackerman para ti… Jeager?-dijo Levi serio mirando fríamente a Eren

No lose…nunca lo pensé…Mikasa es linda y fuerte… pero no he pensado en que ella sería algo más que mi familia-dijo Eren

Vaya…-dijo Levi pero fue interrumpido

Toc toc

Largo…estoy ocupado-dijo Levi

Heichou…no quiero molestarlo pero creo que debería saber urgentemente esto –dijo el extraño que era Armin

Tch…pasa –dijo Levi medio enojado – mocosos – susurro - que es tan importante Arlet?

Eren ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pensó Armin mirándolo –heichou… nadie vio quienes fueron…pero ya tienen a los sospechoso el capitán Erwin y Hanji…

Al grano Arlet…. –dijo Levi mientras se apoyaba en la pared –

¿de quién es?

De… Mikasa – dijo Armin mirando al piso

Eh! –pensó Eren parándose de su asiento rápidamente y preocupado

Que paso con Ackerman- dijo Levi mientras veía a Eren pararse Heichou…

Eren-dijo Armin- Mikasa fue…

* * *

Todos estaban separados en grupos de tres en medio del bosque Erwin Levi y Mikasa iban al medio del bosque detrás de los traidores, Sacha Jean y Connie en el lado derecho y Hanji Historia Armin… todo iban bien hasta que la… titán hembra apareció…

Tsk… Annie…es ella…si…pero como...Debería estar encerrada…se escapo- pensó Mikasa

Mikasa… te dejamos a cargo de la titán… puede- dijo Erwin

Si…-dijo mikasa

Si te metes en problemas…será mejor que grites o escapes donde nosotros… si mueres aria una baja…entiendes…mocosa –dijo Levi Tsk…

si entiendo heichou –dijo mikasa –maldito enano –pensó Mikasa

Confiamos en ti mikasa –dijo Erwin

Suerte mocosa- dijo Levi mientras tomaba junto a Erwin otr camino

* * *

Mikasa ataco a Annie asiéndola caer y posándose sobre un árbol… Mikasa se poso sobre la mano de Annie la cual protege su cuello…mikasa intento cortar sus dedos pero no pudo Annie congelo su mano

"tsk…." Dijo mikasa

Empezó a cortar los muslo de sus brazos pero por una equivocación corto una parte de sus costillas justo debajo de sus costilla asiéndola gritar… mikasa se poso en un árbol y se dio cuenta que la mitad del cuerpo de Annie estaba a la viste y Annie estaba consciente y la miraba "

Annie… como"…dijo Mikasa…

"tu deberías saberlo…Mikasa… tu escúchate nuestra conversación antes ¿verdad?" dijo Annie…

"Así que era verdad… por que decidieron a serlo… que quieren de Eren…" dijo mikasa

"no te diré nada… crees que sabe mucho" dijo Annie intentado aplastar a Mikasa

"ah" mikasa logro esquivarlo "maldita perra" pensó mikasa…

"Mikasa nunca debiste haber escuchado nuestro plan… haha… eres sola una simple personas… sabes Mikasa… serás mejor que consigas respaldo... Hahahahahah" dijo Annie riéndose…

"que le pasa a esta chica" pensó Mikasa…

"te diré algo… siempre pensé que eras fuerte unas de las mejores… y creo que es verdad… pero tu interés por ese chico cambia todo es un maldito idiota…" dijo Annie pero fue interrumpida…

"no metas a Eren en esto enana" dijo Mikasa…

"hahaah deja eso de Eren él ni siquiera le importas…pero Mikasa que sabes… sabes de nuestro plan de nuestra otra debilidad y forma de salir pero en verdad es lo que quiere saber" dijo Annie pero dejo de hablar cuando fue mostrada la bengala de salida Annie ataco

"creo que te tienes que ir Mikasa…creo que fallamos pero piensa bien lo que te hable", dijo Annie antes de atacar a mikasa

"ah" mikasa esquivo "mierda" que quieres hacer enana" pensó, mikasa recibió otro golpes de par de Annie, terminando inconsciente…

* * *

hola! esperoq eu le guste y comente :D lo segire mañana


	2. Capitulo 2

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 2: secuestro…

Eren fue salvado por lo demás mientras Mikasa luchaba contra la titán… Eren esta consiente

–Armin has visto a Mikasa- pregunto Eren a su amigo

–se que fue mandada a luchar contra la titán hembra- dijo Armin

– Annie… pero que…-dijo Eren confundido

–Se escapo y lucho contra ella Mikasa, el capitán Levi la fue a buscarla- dijo Armin

–espero que este bien- dijo Eren

Unos minutos después Levi regresa con el caballo de Mikasa y ella sobre el caballo inconsciente.

-eh! Mikasa!-dijo Eren alertando a su amigo rubio, Levi tomo a Mikasa inconsciente en brazos y la llevo a un carruaje

–heichou… que paso…-pregunto Eren

–La encontré inconsciente- dijo Levi dejándola en un carruaje mientras que Eren y Armin se subían junto a ella

-crees que estará bien, Armin-preguntaba Eren a su amigo

-creo que sí, solo esta inconsciente-dijo el rubio mientras vendaba la cabeza de su amiga

-pero…su equipo donde esta…-dijo Eren mientras se quitaba su capucha para usarla como almohada para Mikasa

-debió haberlo perdido-dijo Armin

-otra vez…Mikasa ha quedado lastimada por mi culpa-se culpa Eren

-no te culpes Eren…Mikasa es fuerte…-dijo Armin

* * *

fue una misión muy dura para ella-decía Erwin mirando a Levi

-no creo- dijo Levi

-de que hablas Levi- pegunto Erwin mientras lo miraba confundido

-Annie la hubiera matado…además su equipo no fue destruido o perdido… fue robado… cuando llegue donde ella…había mucho vapor…debió detener a Annie pero debió caer inconsciente… o me equivoco…Annie debió robar su equipo pero por qué no la asesino-dijo Levi

-como sabes que su equipo fue robado-dijo Erwin

-lo busque después de curar a Mikasa, no lo encontré lo di por perdido, cuando venia hacia acá con ella vi arboles por donde nadie a pasado esa zona la rodeamos excepto Mikasa, los arboles estaban con la marca del equipo de Mikasa- dijo Levi

* * *

Heichou, me llamo-preguntaba Eren en la oficina de Levi

Si Jeager, siéntate –dijo Levi mientras dejaba al lado su libro

De que quiere hablas heichou-dio Eren

De Mikasa…-dijo Levi

Qué pasa con Mikasa, heichou-peguntaba Eren

Tú tienes la bufanda de Mikasa… ¿cierto? –pregunto Levi

Si-respondió Eren

Porque Mikasa lleva tanto esa bufando-

Mikasa… yo se la di el día que asesinaron a sus padres –Dijo Eren algo confundido

Ya veo…Mikasa sigue inconsciente…cuanto lleva- pregunto Levi

Mikasa lleva cinco día inconsciente – dijo Eren mirando al piso

Cinco días…Eren tú no sabes si Annie quiere algo de Mikasa- pregunto Levi mientras tomaba su espada

Annie… no señor…Mikasa y Annie siempre tuvieron una rivalidad…pero nunca supe si Annie quería algo de Mikasa – dijo Eren –heichou… e que se tratan estas preguntas

Levi suspiro-el equipo de Ackerman no fue perdido fue robado por Annie…- dijo Levi

Eh! porque piensan eso… -pregunto Eren mas confundido y sorprendido

Lo descubrí cuando la fui a buscar en la expedición- Dijo Levi

Por que Annie quería su equipo –preguntaba Eren

Eren… que es lo que piensas de mikasa? –preguntaba Levi a Eren en su oficina mientras limpiaba su espada

Eh! Perdón heichou pero no entiendo su pregunta-dijo Eren confundido

Seré sincero…. Que quieres que sea Ackerman para ti… Jeager?-dijo Levi serio mirando fríamente a Eren

No lose…nunca lo pensé…Mikasa es linda y fuerte… pero no he pensado en que ella sería algo más que mi familia-dijo Eren

Vaya…-dijo Levi pero fue interrumpido

Toc toc

Largo…estoy ocupado-dijo Levi

Heichou…no quiero molestarlo pero creo que debería saber urgentemente esto –dijo el extraño que era Armin

Tch…pasa –dijo Levi medio enojado – mocosos – susurro - que es tan importante Arlet?

Eren ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pensó Armin mirándolo –heichou… nadie vio quienes fueron…pero ya tienen a los sospechoso el capitán Erwin y Hanji….

Al grano Arlet…. –dijo Levi mientras se apoyaba en la pared – ¿de quién es?

De…. Mikasa – dijo Armin mirando al piso

Eh! –pensó Eren parándose de su asiento rápidamente y preocupado

Que paso con Ackerman- dijo Levi mientras veía a Eren pararse

Heichou…Eren –dijo Armin – Mikasa…fue…secuestrada

Qué –dijo Eren

Arlet más vale que sea una broma –dijo Levi dejando su espada en su mueble

No heichou… no es una broma… Mikasa fue secuestrada-dijo Armin

Está bien… gracias Arlet… Jeager puedes irte-dijo Levi

Gracias-dijo Eren saliendo de la oficina e iba con Armin donde la habitación de Mikasa

* * *

Hanji-kun (?) ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eren

Ah Eren… Mikasa fue secuestrada ayer en la noche a eso de las 3 de la mañana… al parecer lo sospechoso sabían que Mikasa estaba inconsciente… -dijo Hanji

Quienes fueron –pregunto Eren

Los sospechosos usaron el equipo 3DM… pero el mismo que usaba Mikasa las marcas en las paredes por donde escaparon son las del equipo de Mikasa que fue robado… esos nos dice que fue Annie, Reiner y Bherthor los guardas los vieron escaparse-dijo Hanji

* * *

Vamos Eren tenemos que ir a comer algo –reclamaba Armin

Al tiro voy…Armin... –dijo Eren triste mientras guardaba la bufanda de Mikasa- debí habérselo entregado desde antes –suspiro

Estas bien Eren-pregunto su amigo rubio

Si…solo me preocupa Mikasa…pueden estar asiéndolo cualquier cosa ahora –dijo Eren mientras se sentaba en su mesa junto a Sacha, Connie, historia y Armin

* * *

Mikasa despertó amarrada con cadenas junto a una cama cuya no conocía…

Eh! Donde estoy… donde esta mi bufanda…porque estoy encadenada –se pregunto Mikasa

Ya veo… ya despertante…Mikasa- se escucho una voz

Mikasa miro rápidamente de donde venia la voz

Se escucharon pisadas de donde venia la voz

¿Quién eres? –se preguntaba Mikasa enojada

Mikasa…seis días inconsciente… y despiertas con nosotros y ya eres secuestrada...haha-dijo la voz

No puedes ser tu…-dijo mikasa- … Annie…

* * *

hola! lo escribi altiro :D y lo publique espero que le guste y comenten ahora el otro sabado subire la sigiente parte


	3. Capitulo 3

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 3: sufrir o hablar.

Acertaste… mikasa – dijo Annie

Suspiro- así que me ganaste- dijo Mikasa

No… no te gane… llevas ochos días desmayada te secuestre ase dos día –dijo Annie

Suspiro – no secuestraron a Eren- pregunto Mikasa

No… no lo hicimos… tu sabes mucho de nosotros y nuestro planes, si te dejábamos ir podrías decirle nuestras estrategia a tus capitanes–dijo Annie

Ya veo… -dijo Mikasa a la vez que Reiner y Bherthor bajaban las escaleras al parecer estaba en un sótano

Despertaste… - dijo Reiner entregando la llave a Annie-toma… -le lanzo un pan a Mikasa la cual la atrapo

Come… nos has comido en días – dijo Reiner

Mikasa olio el pan y lo probo

Que quieren de mí –preguntaba Mikasa

Mikasa seremos franco… que es lo que sabes de nosotros…- dijo Reiner apoyándose en la pared

Crees que se lo diré así de fácil… no delatare a Eren- dijo Mikasa

Mikasa… si no lo haces por la buena lo harás por la mala… y no quiero ser malo contigo – dijo Bherthor

No…no… no es mala idea ser mala con ella…-dijo Annie

Annie… cállate –dijo Reiner

Enana…-susurro Mikasa

Annie se acerco a Mikasa – que me dijiste – dijo Annie enojada –algún problema… enana – dijo mikasa mirándola desafiante Annie se le acerco y le pego una cachetada, Mikasa intento golpearla pero las cadenas no las dejaban.

Annie… no hagas tonterías vamos tenemos que comprar-dijo Reiner algo nervioso, Annie se alejo de Mikasa y se fue junto a sus otros dos amigos.

Suspiro- esa maldita narizona… -dijo mikasa enojada – que estarán haciendo Eren y Armin en este momento –se pregunto y pensó- no… ellos deben estar ocupados.

* * *

Eren… oye Eren- dijo Armin a su amigo castaño que estaba paralizado –despierta

Eh…Armin… que me paso –pregunto Eren

Eso te iba a preguntar… te quedaste paralizado mientras comíamos… te vez más extraño y más cansado desde que Mikasa desapareció-dijo Armin

Ah…Armin… perdón… es que desde que mikasa desapareció… no eh estado tranquilo – dijo Eren algo triste

Ella debe estar bien… pronto la encontraremos… -dijo Armin mientras daba un sonrisa

Eso espero –dijo Eren

Vamos… no están esperando para comer y nos explicaran las formaciones para encontrar a Mikasa –dijo Armin

Está bien –dijo Eren

* * *

Mikasa intentaba romper las cadenas para intentar de escapara hasta que escucho la puerta del sótano abrirse viendo a Annie bajando de las escalera, Annie tomo una silla y se sentó afrente de Mikasa.

Hablaras o te hare hablar-dijo Annie

Cállate – dijo Mikasa – no hablare

Así que no vas a hablar…muy bien… entonces dime… porque proteges tanto a Eren… es solo un idiota mas –dijo Annie mirando desafiante a Mikasa

¡No me tas a Eren en esto! –dijo Mikasa enojada

Eren ni siquiera le importas –dijo Annie – haha

Estúpida enana –dijo Mikasa

Ahora dime hablaras… o tendré que hacerte sufrir como hicieron conmigo –dijo Annie

Eh –dijo Mikasa

Tal vez los otros dos idiota de arriba te quieran por lo que sabes de nosotros pero yo… yo solo estoy por venganza… quiero que tus amiguitos sientan lo que yo sentía y ellos sentían cuando me tenían encerrada y asiéndome sufrir para hablar… a diferencia de ti… yo me puedo curara en unos minutos tú no puedes y te ara sufrir más… -dijo Annie a la vez que tomaba un cuchillo, se acerco a Mikasa y la tomo de la barbilla (NO NO ES YURI! :c)- Aparecer la herida que te hiso Eren ya se curó- dijo a la vez que acercaba el filo de la cuchilla a la cara de Mikasa.

Mikasa intento detener a Annie pero las cadenas no la dejaban –por qué haces esto –pregunto Mikasa

Sabes lo que sufrí cuando me encerraron – dijo Annie mientras deslizaba la cuchilla por la mejilla de mikasa asiéndole una profunda cortadura, mikasa no reclamo por la cortadura aun que le dolía bastante, Annie tomo el cuchillo y salió de la habitación – te are hablar Mikasa –dijo Annie mientras salía del sótano.

Mikasa acerco su mano a su mejilla sintiendo como sus dedos se llenaban de sangre, tomo un pañuelo y se lo puso en la cortadura unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron en su bufanda y su camisa.

* * *

hola! bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 :D este capitulo no contiene spoiler ok :D perdon que lo subi el lunes esque en chile estan pasando muchas cosas (temblores,sunami ect.) soy de chile :D me preguntaron por hay :D


	4. Capitulo4

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 4: ¿todo cambio sin Mikasa?

Levi Rivaille POV

Desde que mikasa despareció eh estado el mayor tiempo de mi vida en mi oficina, no tengo idea de por qué estoy tan obsesionado con rescatarla, mikasa solo era otra mocosa mas, era fuerte y hermosa, tengo que admitirlo, pero nunca me interés por ella, mikasa lleva casi 3 semanas desaparecida como no hemos podido localizarla sabemos que está en el muro maría en el distrito Shiganshina pero como no hemos podido recuperarlo de los titanes, es muy complicada buscarla.

Toc toc

Suspiro – pase – dijo Levi sin ganas

-Heichou, el capitán Erwin lo necesita ver – dijo un extraño en su puerta

-Ya voy, ahora ve a trabajar soldado – dijo Levi levantándose de su silla

-¿Que pasa Erwin? –dijo Levi entrando a la habitación, Hanji está sentada en el sofá y Erwin en su escritorio

-Ah…Levi – dijo Erwin al verlo (e.e)

-Que es tan importante para que Hanji esté aquí –dijo Levi

-Es sobre Mikasa- dijo Erwin

-Eh, q-que pasa con ella – dijo Levi

-Por que crees que secuestraron a Mikasa – dijo Hanji

-No tengo idea – dijo Levi

-Creemos que Mikasa sabía algo que era importante para ellos- dijo Erwin

-Por que creen eso – pregunto Levi

-Interrogamos a Eren y Armin sus amigos más cercanos, ellos nos dijeron que Mikasa nunca se llevo bien con sus compañeros sobre todo Annie, Mikasa sabía sobre la infancia de Annie y había escuchado algunos de sus planes antes y la Habían amenazado por eso Mikasa nunca hablo de ello- dijo Erwin

-Como conoces todo eso- pregunto Levi

-Eren pudo ver todo – dijo Hanji

-A sí que Mikasa sabía mucho sobre ellos, pero por el bien de alguien o de ella no quiso hablar- dijo Levi – tsk… -

* * *

Eren POV

Armin y yo fuimos interrogados no hace mucho tiempo sobre lo de Mikasa, Mikasa llevaba tres semanas desaparecida, sabía que si no la encontrábamos lo antes posible la darían por muerta… de verdad quería verla.

-¿Ustedes sabían algo de la relación de Mikasa y Annie? –preguntaba Erwin al rubio y al castaño frente a ellos

-mm… Mikasa y Annie nunca se llevaron bien siempre se peleaban… pero nunca vi a Mikasa conversando algo con Annie - dijo Armin

Eren miraba abajo –tsk – susurro Eren

-Así que nunca se hablaban – dijo Hanji pensando

-Mikasa – dijo Eren atrayendo la atención de los tres – ella debió a ver escuchado algo importante para ellos… recuerdo que vi a Annie amenazando a Mikasa, ella estaba sentada tranquila leyendo un libro en lugar no poblado cuando Annie apareció

…

-Que quieres enanas–dijo Mikasa a la vez que miraba a Annie desde arriba ya que estaba sentada frente a ella

-Quiero que me digas lo que escuchaste la noche pasado – dijo Annie

-Que cosa – dijo Mikasa

-No te agás la que no sabe – dijo Annie a la vez que ponía su brazo sobre el cuello de mikasa cortando su respiración –dime lo que escuchaste

-Tsk… enana… crees que tan fácil te lo diré… - dijo Mikasa

No digas nada de lo que escuchaste… si no esos idiotas de Eren y Armin sufrirán – dijo Annie soltando a Mikasa, Mikasa se paro y la agarro de la camisa

-No dejare que le hagas daño a Armin y Eren –dijo Mikasa – no diré nada pero no te le acerques-

-Más te vale no hablar, Mikasa – dijo Annie a la vez que Mikasa la soltaba, Annie se fue

…

-Después de eso… Mikasa nunca hablo de lo que paso esa noche, se lo quise preguntar pero dijo que no sabía – dijo Eren

-Ya veo – dijo Erwin – ya Eren y Armin… no queremos molestarlo más, pueden irse-

* * *

HOLA! Nuevo capítulo un día antes para no escribirlo mañana además estoy resfriada :c espero que le guste :D no olviden comentar


	5. Capitulo 5

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Eren POV

Desperté cansado, no había dormí en toda la noche desde que dije lo que sabía de Mikasa y Annie ¿hice lo correcto en decirlo o debí haberme quedado callado?. La bufanda de Mikasa estaba guardado en un cajón donde solo yo lo podría abrir.

—De verdad creo que no debí habérsela quitado —suspiro —estará bien ella —dijo el castaño mirando la bufanda.

—Eren vamos, llegaremos tarde —dijo su amigo Rubio.

—Está bien — dijo Eren y salieron de la habitación.

—Porque empecé a valorar más a Mikasa en estos momento— pensó Eren mirando en suelo.

Rivaille POV

Tomar a Mikasa por muerta, Erwin no dudara en tomarla por muerta con tanta gente que hemos perdido, pero porque me duele tanto aceptarlo es solo otra mocosa, Mikasa Ackerman una mujer oriental la ultima, hermosa, linda, fuerte y ágil, la chica que siempre ha estado a lado de Eren, — ¿qué estoy pensando?...porque me duele tanto el pecho— dijo Rivaille.

—Eso se llama estar enamorado — dijo Hanji entrando a la oficina de Levi.

—Tsk… maldita cuatro ojos cuando llegaste — preguntaba Levi enojada.

—Hace un rato llegue — dijo la chica de los lentes.

—Que quieres — pregunto Levi.

—Nada solo vine a molestar — dijo Hanji divertidamente.

—ch…y que es eso de enamorarme de Mikasa — pregunto Levi mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—Lo que sientes en tu pecho es lo que sientes por Mikasa…estas enamorado de ella— dijo Hanji sonriendo.

—Que estupidez, yo no me podría enamorar de esa mocosa, ya lárgate — dijo Levi enojado.

—Como quieres pero piensa en lo que te hablo — dijo Hanji saliendo de la oficina.

—Enamorarme de Mikasa, eso no podría pasar, ella me odia pero…—dijo levi —que estoy hablando — dijo mientras se paraba y salía de su oficina a tomar algo de aire.

* * *

—Tres semanas ya han pasado, me gustaría volver a verlos— suspiro —no he comido mucho desde que me tienen aquí, y mis heridas se infectan, esa maldita enana, juro que me vengare —.

Mikasa escucho pasos acercándola hacia ella, era Reiner.

—Toma Mikasa — le dijo mientras le entregaba un pan, Mikasa lo tomo desconfiadamente y lo miro —tranquila, no tiene nada… debes comer, te estás volviendo muy flaca—dijo Reiner nervioso.

Mikasa lo miro desafiante y mordió el pan —gracias— dijo Mikasa —siempre ha sido alguien tímido—preguntó Mikasa.

—eh! Nunca lo eh pensado — dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla —creo que si… no he sido muy confiado de las personas—.

—ya veo —dijo Mikasa — ¿Por qué disidiste hacer esto? —pregunto Mikasa.

—No te lo puedo decir, lo siento — dijo mientras se paraba —después volveré—dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mikasa miro sus brazos encadenados y lastimado, suspiro —donde estará mi bufanda — dijo triste.

* * *

AL SIGUIENTE DIA - en la mañana

(esto ya se puso progama de television xD)

Mikasa estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escucho un disparo de una vengala y despertó sobresaltada.

—Eh… una vengala— dijo Mikasa mirando al techo y escucho pasos de caballos y personas corriendo y gritando, — esta parte del muro aun no ha sido tomada que está pasando- dijo Mikasa intentándose pararse pero las cadenas no la dejaban y terminando en el suelo, escucho un ruido de alguien acercándose y corrió su vista, era...

* * *

Chan chan chan channnnn…. Le dejare la duda: D solo diré que es alguien del equipo de mikasa, ya espero que le guste y los disfruten, chaooo! Hasta el próximo sábado: 3, es corto lo siento, mi imaginación se pierde díganme ideas por fa TnT


	6. Capitulo 6

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Mikasa POV

Escuche una bengala y desperté sobresaltada, esta parte del muro aun no había sido recuperada, intente pararme pero estaba débil y las cadenas no me dejaban y finalmente caí, gemí del dolor, las cadenas no me dejaban mover mi muñecas y me tiraban hacia la cama, la esposas en mis piernas eran diferente eran largas y me dejaban estirar la piernas, suspire, sentí un ruido de un lado de la habitación esa parte no podía ver mucho estaba oscuro, las pisada se acercaban mas hasta que pude ver una silueta, traía el equipo de maniobra tridimensional ¿Quién era?, pude ver esa persona acercándose a mí era... Armin.

Armin… como llego a este lugar… donde exactamente estaba esta "casa".

—Armin—Dije sorprendida.

—M-Mikasa— dijo Armin tartamudeando, ¿cómo me encontró?, se me acerco y me abrazo.

— ¿c-como me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte.

—Te hemos estado buscando todas esta semanas… —dijo Armin mientras me ayudaba a sentarme nuevamente en la cama.

—Hemos… —.

—Eren, y los demás hemos pasado estas semanas buscándote —dijo, mirando las cadenas.

—Eren… —dije, Armin saco su espada e intento cortar las cadenas pero no le sirvió de nada.

—Mierda…solo se pueden abrir con una llave… ¿sabes quién la tiene? —pregunto Armin

—Creo… que Annie — dije.

—tch… Annie—.

Escuche pasos bajando las escaleras, mierda, Armin estaba aquí si lo veían lo secuestrarían conmigo y no quiero que le gana daño.

—Armin… tienes que irte… si te ven aquí te secuestrara—dije.

—Mikasa no me iré sin ti—dijo nervioso.

—Armin… vete… ya sabes dónde estoy y me pueden salvar en otro momento… estoy débil no podre caminar— reclame.

—Mikasa… no lo haré… si te dejo te harán sufrir mas y hasta cambien tu ubicación — me reclamo.

— ¡Armin! ¡Si te que quedas te harán daño! — le dije.

—tch…Mikasa…segura que podrás aguantar más—dijo triste, los pasos se acercaban.

—Si…ahora vete…—dije, Armin se paro y se iba —dile a los demás que estoy bien y que los extraño —.

Armin asintió —adiós Mikasa —.

—Adiós Armin— dije, en unos segundos entro Annie a la habitación.

—Con quien hablabas — pregunto Annie.

—con nadie, enana —.

—ch… —dijo enojada mientras revisaba el cuarto, para mi suerte Armin ya se había ido.

* * *

Armin POV

Salí de la mansión donde me había escondido donde encontré a Mikasa… esa antigua mansión abandonada donde Eren, Mikasa y yo jugábamos cuando pequeño, en ese momento estaba arrancando de unos titanes cuando caí en el patio de esa mansión, recordé que habíamos ello un "pasadizo secreto" en esa mansión que nos llevaba al sótano donde jugábamos, entre para arreglar mi equipo cuando escuche unos ruidos como de cadenas y un gemido, ¿Cómo? ¿Si esta mansión estaba abandona?, me acerque de donde provenían los ruidos y la vi… era Mikasa.

— ¡Eren! ¡Heichou! —dijo Armin mientras subía al techo donde estaban.

—Armin… ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto Eren.

—E-encontré a Mikasa —.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Eren sorprendido.

— ¿donde Arlert? — pregunto Rivaille.

—en la antigua mansión al norte de este parte del muro junto al rio —.

—en... esa mansión… donde jugábamos —pregunto Eren.

—exacto—.

—como sabes que esta hay—dijo Levi con un tono bajo de preocupación.

—E-estuve frente a ella—dijo Armin triste.

— ¿cómo se encuentra? —pregunto Eren.

—está muy herida y muy débil, esta encadenada no pude romperlas—.

—Dios— dijo Rivaille —debemos dar la señal— dijo mientras sacaba la pistola de bengala.

—pero heich—intento reclamar Eren.

— Jeager… no podemos salvarla sin refuerzo, si lo hacemos ahora será muy difícil falta personal y esta parte de la ciudad está siendo muy poblada por los titanes — dijo Rivaille mientras lanzaba un bengala color morada que significaba "encontramos su ubicación".

No demoro mucho la siguiente señal por parte del comandante Erwin y Pixis, ellos comandaban en esta expedición, la señal, era… amarilla… según el informe entregado las bengalas eran:

**"Roja: aparición de titanes**

**Azul: aparición de titanes anormales**

**Verde: siguiente formación**

**Morado: encontramos su ubicación**

**Café: la recuperamos**

**Amarillo: retirada"**

—que están pensando esos dos… podemos salvarla ahora, por que Erwin y pixis ¿decidieron dar la señal de retirada?, Mikasa… espero que aguante un poco más, no podemos dejar que muera esa mocosa, es muy importante — pensó Rivaille mientras se retiraba.

* * *

—Porque habrán tirado una señal morada… no estaba en el informe —reclamaba Jean juntos a sus compañeros.

—tal vez era una señal entre comandantes—respondió sacha mientras comía un pan.

—pero hubiera salido de igual forma en el informe—dijo Historia (Crista).

— ¿qué le pasa chico? — pregunto Armin y Eren lo acompañaba, ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Estamos tratando de descifrar que era esa bengala morada en le expedición de hoy —dijo sacha.

—Eh! Acaso no salía en el informe— dijo Armin sorprendido.

—No, no salía, ni siquiera sabemos de qué se trataba la expedición — dijo Jean mientras le entregaba el informe.

**_"Roja: aparición de titanes_**

**_Azul: aparición de titanes anormales_**

**_Verde: siguiente formación_**

**_Amarillo: retirada"_**

—Que extraño— dijo Eren — ve si sale de que se trata—.

**_"Motivo de la expedición nº 187: no especificado"_**

—oigan y en todo esto, Mikasa ya despertó— pregunto Jean.

—sí, ¿cómo se encuentra? — dijo Historia.

—bueno… ella… esta— dijo Armin nervioso.

—Arlet, Jeager acompáñenme por favor— dijo Rivaille apareciendo por detrás de ellos.

—si heichou —dijeron ambos mientras se paraban y seguían a Rivaille.

* * *

—Veo que ya supieron que el secuestro de Mikasa no fue dado a la luz — dijo Rivaille, mientras entraba a su oficina seguidos de los dos cadete.

—si, heichou pero… ¿por qué decidieron esconderlo? —pregunto Eren.

—Mikasa es una cadete muy preciada para sus compañeros y es una mujer linda, si se enteraban que ella fue secuestrada habría un escándalo en los cuartes por intentar recuperarla, muchos están interesada en ella y es muy querida… era mejor no decir nada— dijo Rivaille.

—el dijo que Mikasa era linda, ella es linda eso no puedo negarlo pero esas palabras salieron de la boca del cabo, ¿Por qué lo dijo? — pensó Eren.

—Si alguien les pregunta sobre Mikasa, digan que aun no ha despertado y que si la quieren visitar díganle que no pueden—.

—Pero heichou eso no despertaría la preocupación de los demás— dijo Armin.

—Es verdad, pero es más seguro decir que Mikasa aun sigue inconsciente ¿entendido?—pregunto Rivaille.

—Si —dijeron ambos.

—Ya largo, vallan a darse una ducha y a comer mocosos — dijo Rivaille mientras, los dos cadete salían de la oficina.

* * *

Eren se ducho y decidió no comer se acostó en su cama y se quedo pensando.

— Soy un idiota, como pude dejar que el odio me segara de lo que más me importa en la vida, mikasa, como pude dejar que eso pasara, siempre hago estupideces _(:nomedigas: xD)_ —pensó eren y recordó cuando golpeo a Mikasa.

**_"Eren- dijo ella intentando de detenerlo pero recibió un cabezazo."_**

—su cara en ese momento… le pegue muy fuerte, ella solo se preocupa por mi peor muy obsesivo, pero si se veía triste —.

**_"¡la humanidad está al borde de la extinción! ¡A nadie le importa un carajo lo que tú quieras! -dijo Eren enojado."_**

—Le hice daño a la persona que más se preocupa por mí—.

**_"Eren… por favor no muera"_**

—Prometí no morir— dijo Eren— pero... porque el heichou —.

**_"es una mujer linda"_**

—eso dijo el… en ese momento me sentí —.

**_"muchos están interesada en ella y es muy querida"_**

—enojado —.

**_"tenemos otra opción. Es un mundo cruel ahí afuera"_**

—Mikasa… —.

* * *

— Este mundo es cruel y hermoso— dijo Levi mientras miraba por su ventana las estrella —eso decía ella — sonrió.

* * *

hola! espero que le guste :D lo hise mas largo... me costo caleta como tres dias escribiendolo xD no se escribir las cosas largas pero ya ire aprendiendo...

gracias a la ayuda y al apoyo que me an dado :3 de verdad me hacen muy feliz...

y si quieren saber cosas sobre la fanfic, no se como, un poco de spoiler, avisos, informe ,dia que la publicare, ect, visiten mi tumblr,hay subo todo :3

y eso, bay bay, hasta el proximo sabado


	7. Capitulo 7

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: ¡me enamore!**_

—Este mundo es cruel y hermoso —dijo Levi mientras miraba por su ventana las estrellas — eso decía ella— sonrió.

* * *

Levi estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio revisando sus papeles para la misión de recuperar a Mikasa, desde que supieron la ubicación de Mikasa el no había salido de su oficina, pasaba revisando una tras otra las hojas de las misión, casi no dormía, no comía.

— ¡ah! Porque sigo encerrado en mi maldita oficina revisando una tras otra las malditas hojas de la misión, la misión es en una semana, ¡mierda! — dijo dando la vuelta a su silla quedando enfrente de su gran ventana, mirando a los cadetes entrenando, fijo su viste en Eren (¡no es yaio!xD) —Eren Jeager, el chico que se puede transformar en titan, el que está a mis cuidado (bueno eso sonó extraño.-.), el chico que siempre está con mikasa —sonrió para sí mismo— es suertudo.

Se dio la vuelta encontrando con Hanji enfrente de su escritorio —cuatro ojos, cuando entraste —.

—Hace unos cinco minutos — dijo Hanji.

—ch… ¿Qué necesitas ahora? —.

—Has pasado toda la semana encerrado en tu oficina, tienes que dormir — dijo Hanji.

—de que h- — reclamo Levi.

—Es cierto Levi — dijo Erwin entrando a la oficina interrumpiendo.

—tch… Erwin cuanto llevas aquí —.

—Desde que Hanji entro —dijo —pero Levi debes dormir desde la última misión no has salido de tu oficina —.

—Está bien, dormiré — dijo Levi fastidiado.

—Bien, vamos Hanji — dijo Erwin saliendo de la oficina junto a Hanji.

—Levi está enamorado de Mikasa—dijo Hanji mientras iba a su oficina junto a Erwin.

—De que habla —pregunto confundido Erwin.

—Es obvio, paso encerrado revisando las hojas de la próxima misión para recuperar a Mikasa—.

—Tal vez —.

* * *

— ¡no puedo creer que no participare en la próxima misión! —reclamo Eren mientras así abdominales junto a Armin (e.e).

—debes aceptar Eren que es por tu bien, en la misión te pueden perder y si no la recuperamos seria doble problema — dijo Armin.

—Uuff… no creo que sea un problema —replico en su defensa Eren.

—Eren debes entender que es peligroso —.

—Está bien—dijo Armin —oye, has estado muy preocupado por Mikasa últimamente…bueno…digo que si hay que estar preocupado por ella pero has estado casi toda la semana pensando en ella —.

—bueno… es mi hermana adoptiva y la quiero, a pesar de que siempre me peleo con ella—. Dijo mirando al lado contrario de Armin sonrojado.

—Tal vez te enamoraste de ella, Mikasa es muy linda, siempre se ah interesado en ti, siempre te ha ayudado, y ahora que ella necesita tu ayuda, te importa más— dijo Armin.

—N-no digas estupideces, Armin— dijo Eren avergonzado y sonrojado.

* * *

Se escucho un grito en seco, con unas cuantas lágrimas caer y mucha sangre perdida.

—Muy bien Mikasa, dime, con quien hablaste y que le dijiste — dijo Annie — o quieres sufrir, ahora contesta — dijo.

—No h-hable con nadie y n-no dije n-nada — dijo Mikasa adolorida.

—No me mientas musculosa— dijo Annie pegándola una cachetada a Mikasa.

Mikasa enoja se avalancha contra Annie lastimado sus muñecas por las cadenas pero golpeando a Annie en el estomago.

—Ah…m-mierda —dijo Mikasa por el dolor de sus muñecas.

—Idiota…—reclamo Annie —terminare esto… mañana… mierda— dijo Annie saliendo del cuarto —como esa idiota golpea tan fuerte si no ha comido ni entrenado en semanas—.

—Ah… mis muñecas duelen muchos… ch… estoy sangrando… — dijo revisando sus muñecas —dios —.

* * *

¡hola! por fin libre, no es muy largo, pero ya le dije que estoy muy ocupada:( el colegio me tiene muy ocupada y bueno en ocasiones se cortaba la luz y yo lo estaba escribiendo, bueno antes de dar las gracias diré ¡fuerza Valparaiso! ¡fuerza Chile! , listo:) , gracias a todos los que me an apoyado en mi fanfiction, y bueno si les interesa como se organiza este fanfic , lean lo que publique en tumblr sobre esto:

LINK: post/82938708254/por-fin-d

y

visiten mi tumblr hay también lo subo y subo aviso del fanfiction (y ahora dibujos y traducciones) LINK: .com

y eso, hasta el próximo sábado...creo...


	8. capitulo 8

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 8:confianza**_

Mikasa busco algún pañuelo para limpiar sus muñecas del sangrado, encontró uno un poco sucio, corrió las cadenas para ver sus heridas, eran unos cortes profundo, limpio sus heridas evitando que sangraban. Mikasa estaba cansada, no había dormido en mucho tiempo y los intentos de huida fracasaban, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por la mejillas de Mikasa, su vista se nublo y cayo desmaya a la cama.

* * *

Eren tenia la bufanda de Mikasa en sus manos, estaba acostado sobre su cama durmiendo, estaba inquieto…tenía un sueño… o mejor una pesadilla…

**_Sentí ruido desde fuera de los cuarteles, Salí de mi habitación rápido pensé que podría ser la vuelta de la última expedición, llego a fuera de los cuarteles y vi mucha gente reunida y herida, algunos confuso y familia en busca de sus hermano hijos padres, madres, familiares, amigo o lo que buscaran, alguno lloraba otros conversaban, el capitán Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Armin y los demás volvían de La expedición de recuperar a Mikasa… salí de mi habitación a ver si estaba Mikasa, me pare en busca de Armin, vi al capitán Levi mirando al piso mientras caminaba a su oficina juntos a Erwin y Hanji, tenía una mirada triste, decepcionado, seguí buscando a Armin y lo pudo encontrar, tenía una mano vendada y estaba sentado en unos de los troncos que había estaba mirando al piso, me acerque a él y el noto mi presencias lo salude e intente hablar con él pero el solo miraba el piso, no sé que le pasaba, intente buscar a Mikasa me pare para ver mejor, no la encontraba._**

**_—Armin, ¿estás bien? —._**

**_El no contesto, suspire. _**

**_— ¿Dónde está Mikasa la recuperaron? —._**

**_Mire a Armin y vi lagrimas por sus ojos, el llanto de Armin será el motivo por que el que le heichou estaba de esa forma._**

**_—Eren… M-Mikasa no está aquí—dijo Armin._**

**_Suspire decepcionado._**

**_—Ya veo — supire decepcionado._**

**_—Eren…intentamos recuperar a Mikasa…pero algo fallo… y Mikasa…—._**

**_— ¿De qué hablas, Armin? —._**

**_—Lo siento…Mikasa… está muerta— dijo Armin llorando._**

**_Mikasa estaba muerta…no podía ser verdad...Mikasa._**

Eren despertó sobresaltado, refregó sus ojos y miro a su alrededor.

—Solo fue un sueño… —suspiro agradecido.

Miro la bufanda de Mikasa, la acarició con sus dedos sintiendo su suave tela.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esta tela tan suave—sonrió— Espero que esté bien—.

* * *

Mikasa despertó después de un descanso inspeccionó su habitación… la recordaba perfecta, la ventana rota, el desteñido color verde en las paredes, el viejo mueble con un espejo roto, el lugar de las cadenas, la parte de la habitación donde no era muy visible por la luz.

Miro sus muñecas… estaban vendadas, como, si ella no lo hiso, no tenia vendas, ¿Quién el curo sus mano?

—Veo que ya despertaste ¿te sientes mejo? — pregunto una voz de fondo.

Mikasa reconoció la voz era Annie.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Mikasa enojada por su presencia.

—Dime la ubicación de Eren—.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? No te la diré… aun que me hagas lo que sea no te la diré —.

Annie sonrió.

— ¿Y la del capitán Levi? Ya que lo odias tanto… me dirás su ubicación—.

—Eh… ¿qué tiene que ver el enano en esto? —.

—mucho... ni es que lo odia tanto… pero ambas sabemos que le tomas confianza ¿cierto? —.

—E-eso no es verdad… al capitán solo le tengo respeto— dijo Mikasa enojada.

Annie rió.

—Bueno… pero dime… Mikasa… tu lealtad al heichou Levi es tan alta como para no delatarlo o es confianza que te detiene a delatarlo— dijo Annie saliendo de la habitación

—Confianza al heichuo… confianza—suspiro.

Mikasa miro sus muñecas vendadas y volvió a inspeccionar la habitación.

—Me parece familiar esta habitación—.

Mikasa acerco su mano a su cuello donde debería esta la bufanda pero sintió un vació, recordó que la había perdido o eso creía ella, suspiro tristemente.

—Confianza en el enano… lo odio por golpear a Eren pero cuando me ayudo a salvarlo le tome respeto…el me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, me ha salvado en varias ocasiones y me ah dado lecciones muchas veces — pensó.

—Eren— dijo antes de volver a dormí.

* * *

—Jeager…—dijo el heichou en su oficina hablando con Eren.

—s-si heichou—.

— Sabes que si algo falla en la expedición… podemos… perder a Mikasa—.

Eren recordó su sueño.

—Si —dijo triste

—Así que no tomes tanta confianza en esa expedición—.

—Lose capitán—.

—Eren… me gustaría que respondieras bien la antigua pregunta—.

—Cual pregunta— dijo confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea Mikasa para ti? —.

—Bueno… Mikasa…yo la quiero…y —dijo mirando al piso mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello.

—Ella ¿te gusta? — lo interrumpió.

—eh…heichou… bueno… primera vez que me preguntan eso—.

—Responde Jeager—.

—Está bien— intento no provocar a Levi — ella…—.

* * *

channn chann channnnnn... hay se los dejo hasta hay.. wuajjaajajajaj soy mala:)perdón la demora:( feliz día de la madre y de los alumnos:) el lunes tengo convivencia y alguno juegos xD... okey eso a nadie le importa :c y ustedes que creen... gracias al apoyo de verdad me hacen muy feliz y denme ideas por fa:) los amo33

que dirá Eren :) que el juego comience(?...

chao y hasta el próximo sabado


	9. capitulo 9

HOLA! PUEDE CONTENER SPOILER SON AVISADO! :D ya espero que le guste

* * *

Capitulo 9: ¡por favor!

—ella… tal vez… me guste— contesto Eren nervioso y sonrojado.

En el momento que Eren confeso que le gustaba Mikasa, Levi sintió un enojo algo que no había sentido nunca, porque la mocosa de Ackerman esta asiendo que Levi sienta estos sentimientos extraños, desde que Mikasa desapareció el se sentía extraño, solo pensaba en Mikasa ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Tal vez Hanji tendría razón? ¿Siento algo por Mikasa? Esos pensamiento pasaban por la cabeza de Levi una tras otra cada vez que escucha o leía el nombre Mikasa.

Levi estaba apoyado en la pared mirando su escritorio mientras escuchaba a eren, Levi con voz fría, aun mirando su escritorio dijo.

—Tsk… largo Jaeger —.

—Eh… heichou— dijo confundido Eren.

—Largo— dijo aun mas enojado.

Eren se paró de su asiento y salió de la oficina del heichou confundido.

—Mocoso idiota… si de verdad te gusta esa chica no la trates así —pensó Levi.

Levi se sentó en su asiento de su escritorio y se puso a buscar un punto ciego en su oficina para despejar su mente de los pensamiento de Mikasa y las palabras de Eren que sonaba cada vez más en su cabeza, después de un buen rato buscando ese punto ciego aun no encontrado su pensamiento solo estaban ocupado por una persona y esa persona era Mikasa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Ch… pase —dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

—Permiso heichou… le traigo el último informe de la expedición de mañana—dijo Armin entrando a la oficina y entregándole el informe.

—Gracias Arlert, retírate—dijo tranquilamente y cansado.

—H-Heichou, ¿se siente bien? —Armin se dio cuenta de que el heichou parecía extraño como si estuviera perdido.

—Sí, retírate—.

—Está bien— Armin se retiro de la habitación.

—Bien… veamos este informe—.

_**"Informe especial para capitanes y cadetes "especiales" **_

_**"Motivo de la expedición: recuperación de la cadete Mikasa Ackerman, tropa 104.**_

_**"Ubicación: muro María, distrito Shiganshina, al norte del muro al lado derecho de rió, la mansión abandonada, en el sótano numero 3.**_

_**"toda la información de la ubicación fue dada por el cadete Armin Arlert.**_

_**"la cadete desapareció hace más de un mes y medio después de una pelea con "la titan hembra" que dando inconsciente, estuvo cinco días inconsciente, al quinto día fue secuestra"**_

—Mikasa…—.

* * *

—Armin no viste que hoy el heichou estaba extraño — dijo Eren comiendo un pedazo de pan.

—eh… Creo que si, tal vez esta así por la expedición —intento responder.

—Tal vez, —dijo —actuó de esa forma desde que dijo que Mikasa pueda que me gusta — Eren sintió como sus mejillas ardían — acaso… el heichou siente algo por Mikasa — los pensamiento de Eren fueron interrumpidos

—Está bien, está bien, no hablemos mas del heichou, ¿Qué pasa con Mikasa, hace más de un mes que no la veo? ¿Está bien? —dijo Jean interrumpiéndolo.

—ah verdad la otra vez la fui a ver pero no la encontré en su habitación—dijo Sacha preocupa mientras comía varios pedazos de pan.

—ah… b-bueno… ella— dijo nervioso Armin.

—ella… fue transportada al muro rose por motivos de una investigación de los titanes, volverá en un tiempo— dijo Hanji sentándose con los cadete con rostro de diversión — ¿cierto chico? —.

—Ah sí… ahora recuerdo — dijo Armin sonando convencerte.

—Está bien — dijo Jean convencido.

—Capitana ¿sabe dónde está el heichou Rivaille? —pregunto Eren.

—el debería salir de la reunión con el Erwin y Pixis en estos momento— respondió Hanji pensado.

—Gracias Hanji — agradeció Eren parándose de su asiento y salir corriendo.

— ¡Eren! ¿A dónde vas? — dijo Armin

Levi acababa de salir de una reunión con el heichou Erwin y comandante Pixis sobre la expedición, iba caminando por los pasillos de los cuartes mientras miraba su informe leyendo cada una de las parte de la expedición.

—Heichou — una voz lo llamaba desde atrás quitando su vista del informe y sin mirar a la persona hablo.

—Jaeger, ¿Qué necesitas? — dijo sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, se que dijo que no le tomara confianza en la expedición de mañana, pero le pido por favor que la recupere —dijo mirando al piso con tono de tristeza mientras recuperaba su respiración por correr.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto Jaeger—.

—Lose heichou… pero yo—antes de terminar fue interrumpido.

—lo intentare—.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundió.

—Intentare trae a Mikasa de vuelta — miro hacia el cielo fijándose en unas aves que salían del muro —tengo la oportunidad de salir de este muro, aunque sea por Mikasa saldré de este muro, la traeré de vuelta, aun que pierda mi vida en recuperarla—.

—Heichou —.

—Ella es una chica linda, alguien especial, cualquier persona querría estar en tu lugar —hiso una pausa para pensar — a mi me gustaría —pensó y sonrió para sí mismo — debes tratarla mejor y cuidarla—.

—Gracias —Eren sonrió.

—A tu cuarto, Jaeger—dijo bajando su vista a su camino —es una orden—.

—Está bien heichou—Eren dijo antes de irse.

—Mocoso, claro que traeré de vuelta a tu hermana — pensó y sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Shdshdhshdhsdhshhd :3 espero que le guste y de verdad agradezco mucho a la gente que me apoya, los amo *-* bueno una pregunta para la gente de Chile ¿quién ira a la anime-expo?, y para la gente que lee el fanfcition bueno no sé si les gustara pero en el rescate de mikasa ella perderá una parte de su cuerpo ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué quieren que pierda xD? Y eso hasta el próximo sábado :) opiniones son aceptada con aquí…

chaoooo

Visiten mi tumblr 33


End file.
